


The Bad Ass Boys 'Verse [podfic]

by cookiemom6067



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared is a crime lord, Jensen is his boyfriend and Jeff doesn't get paid enough. "And In My Left Hand," with the addition of "Operational Redundancy," "Drop Zone," "Backhanded," "Just a Little Friendly Rival," and "Buckle Up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Ass Boys 'Verse [podfic]

**Length:** 70:00  
  
**Download link:** [Audiofic Archives](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bad-ass-boys-verse-anthology)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this 'verse! It is so funny and I love the characterizations of Jared, Jensen and Jeff. There's just something about bad boys. The LiveJournal that originally hosted these stories has been deleted and purged, and I haven't been able to locate splashpink or her work. If anyone knows where they can be found, please let me know and I will link to them. This is a posting of all the stories up until June of 2012.


End file.
